powers_in_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Archer von Marburg
Archer Hans William von Marburg, M.D., Ph.D., F.A.C.S., F.A.C.O.G., is the current alias of a witch who was born in 1294 to Gerold and Ingrid von Marburg. He was born three minutes after his twin sister, Arabella. Archer and Arabella are virtually inseparable; they are never seen without the other's company. Throughout their lives as immortal witches, they have focused their combined talents on acquiring as much knowledge and intelligence as they can. Archer himself has matriculated from over 100 different colleges, including all eight of the Ivy League Universities, and has earned many degrees in many subjects. Relatives *Gerold von Marburg (father) † *Ingrid von Marburg (mother) *Sebastian von Marburg (older brother) *Arabella von Marburg (twin sister) Powers and Abilities Powers Witchcraft: Archer is a practitioner of the Old Craft, a type of witchcraft that draws its power from sinning and sacrifice. As such, he lives a life of indulgence, lust, and crime to ensure that he maintains his strength as a powerful witch. When attempting to cast or brew an especially powerful spell or potion, Archer must sacrifice something in order to achieve his desired effects. Although he can sacrifice animals or material wealth, for the most power he must sacrifice a part of himself, such as blood or a finger. *''Immortality:'' As a practitioner of the Old Craft, Archer has been granted the ability to live forever. As with all Elder Witches, he must protect his relic in order to maintain his immortality because, should anything happen to his relic, he would risk death. Alongside his immortality, Archer also heals from any self-inflicted wounds due to the nature of his type of magic. Telekinesis: Archer has the ability to move objects and other beings with the power of his mind alone. He developed this power at an early age and quickly mastered it, performing advanced techniques before he even developed his advanced witchcraft talents. He is capable of manipulating the movements of other people and levitating himself with his telekinetic powers. Elemental Control: Unlike many elemental witches, Archer does not specialize in one specific element; rather, he has managed to manifest at least one aspect of each element within the sphere of influence of witches. He is capable of creating fire in his surroundings, manipulate the earth beneath his feet and the plants that grow from it, producing water or rain from seemingly nothing, produce powerful winds, summon lightning bolts from the sky to strike his targets, and even use his emotions to influence weather patterns and meteorological effects. Abilities Intelligence: Since Archer has dedicated his immortal life to gaining knowledge, he has attended over 100 universities to study many varying fields. Archer tends to stick to science fields and, as such, has studied biology, chemistry, molecular biology, biochemistry, genetics, botany, horticulture, zoology, food science, pathology, and many more fields. Thus far, he has achieved 89 Bachelor's degrees, 24 Ph.D.'s, and 12 Doctor of Medicine degrees. He has also completed three residency and fellowship programs in urology, obstetrics and gynecology, and psychiatry. Category:Witches